


Space

by pinkhoodie



Series: Run Away With Me [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: ;), Crushing, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhoodie/pseuds/pinkhoodie
Summary: Who knew Sango could be so... cute?(Kagome did.)





	Space

Cozy. Open. Fresh. New. But above all: comfortable. Their hut (their?) is comfortable, and everyone in the house is humming as they set it up. Chiharu and Miu circle around Kagome and Sango’s legs, laughing as they attempt to trip their guardians up. The women take it upon themselves to stop draping clothes, making beds, and each pick up a girl to toss and twirl her in the air. Kagome hugs Chiharu close and Sango boops her nose to Miu’s, dangling her a few feet off the ground.

In this moment, neither Kagome nor Sango had ever felt so… happy. So carefree. So…

Comfortable.

It had been ages, hadn’t it? Since the air in each of their respective homes hadn’t filled with tenseness, short words, a scowl of irritation deepening angry lines into each girl’s forehead, so opposite of the women who readily allowed them to join their village. Tight lips closed over grit teeth, hands folded with white knuckles pressed harshly into their thighs as they were the ones keeping their composure. Inuyasha, with his inability to understand, unwillingness to cherish; and Miroku with his sexism and inability to see his wife as anything but a baby-maker.

They breathe easy now, the scent of home lining the walls with a new aura, and night befalls them by the time they finish. The hut’s got a couple of rooms off the main room, which contains—as most do—a firepit and an area to cook, with a couple of beds (that they could move to the other room. If they really wanted to). There’s a space for Hiroki, a space for Sango and Kagome’s equipment in the room over, and the room for the twins and Kirara. Though small, absolutely nobody minds, for the first time a cocoon of love wrapping each individual up inside. Snug. Happy.

“Sango.” Kagome whispers, when the twins drape over each other in the next room, asleep with Kirara bundled on top of them. It’s nice to have some alone time with her best friend, to speak with her, hear her pretty voice, stare into her beautiful eyes. The priestess would have been embarrassed at such thoughts only days ago, but the freedom in her heart drove her into happiness rather than shame. The candle wax, the coating of uncertainty that Inuyasha had dipped her love into over and over again had finally melted away, and Kagome embraced it. With wide arms, and tight, never-let-go grips.

“Kagome.” The voice returned to Kagome is sweet, nudges playfully across the room. Kagome moves closer, sits with her knees bent beneath her to Sango.

Her head dips with quiet fondness, words dripping with appreciation. “I just…” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “Wanted to say… thank you.” Straightening up, relaxing, she takes in Sango’s face. Breathtakingly beautiful. “For taking me on this adventure with you. For showing me what life could be like without such… heavy weights bearing me down.”

“Hee, Kagome.” Sango puts her hands to the floor, leans over to Kagome with a glint in her eye. “Are you calling me light? I’m still big and strong, you know!” Stretching her arms out in a sudden pounce, Sango captures Kagome and they fall to the floor, the demon slayer laying on top of her best friend. “See? I can be heavy, too!”

“Sango!” The bell of Kagome’s voice jingles with laughter, her arms pinned as they push at Sango to no avail. “You’re not heavy at all. You’re light. You make me feel… light.” Sango’s face floats only inches above hers, a silky, U-shaped drape of hair almost tickling her nose. Kagome can almost taste the aroma of it—clean, and filling up her heart just as much as her nose. There she goes again. Making her feel light.

Arms straight, pillars next to Kagome, Sango’s legs folded rather lady-like besides Kagome’s torso, the demon slayer whispers in a low, almost sultry voice, “Do I?”

Oh, dear.

Kagome hopes her gulp isn’t something Sango can catch, her trained eye experienced enough to see any small movement, alert her to any minute difference within proximity. She hides the shakiness of her voice with a smile, the corners only poking up a touch into her cheeks, and she manages a mumble. “Y-yeah. Always.”

Sango’s lids lower when she bends down and Kagome can feel her face growing hotter, scrunching up, shoulders tensing—but all Sango does, despite Kagome’s secret desire, is kiss her forehead. A chaste, lingering touch from soft lips to pale skin, and then she unpins her.

It’s loud in her ears. The drums of her heartbeat. Did Sango really just do that?

As Sango’s back faces Kagome, prepping her bed of straw and cloth, Kagome counts her breaths and watches. Yeah. She did.

And she loved every minute of it.

Her vision goes black then, a blanket punching her lightly in the face and muffling her soft “_Hey! _” beneath it. She yanks it off, Sango giggling behind her hand. “And here I was under the impression that you’re a mom. Not the child.” Another soft object hits her in the face, and all she hears now outside of the calm of the drums in her ears is more of Sango’s warm, syrup voice, delivering precious laughter across the small space between them. An impromptu pillow fight, a heave of short breaths, and a cool down later, Sango speaks.

“Time for bed?”

“Time for bed.”

Kagome peers across the room to the bed all the way on the other side, and her heart skips an unpleasant beat as her smile falters. Would it be weird…?

“Sango?”

“Yes, Kagome?”

“Could I…” She tells herself to ask quickly, casually, or it _ will _be weird. “Do you mind if I scoot the bed closer?” She points over her shoulder, smiling with her eyes closed so she doesn’t see if Sango makes a face or not.

“Of course not. Come sleep next to me.”

Kagome’s cheeks would hurt if she’d allow herself to smile as big as she is on the inside, but she subdues herself and bites the inside of her cheek instead while she drags the bed closer. Not too close, though—she leaves another bed’s space between them, as they lay tucked into the corner. Sango is along one wall, and Kagome in the one perpendicular, but they face each other with a sense of familiarity, hands tucked under their own faces and their other arms draped over their own hips.

“Good night,” Sango says, voice low, eyelids lower. “Kagome.” The sweetness of her voice makes her sound like a teenager, almost, and it makes Kagome think of her friends back home; teenagers who prodded and poked at Kagome’s love life about that Yankee boy she probably shouldn’t be with.

She idly wonders… what they would think now.

“Good night, Sango.”

Her eyes close when Sango’s do, but Sango doesn’t have the chance to notice Kagome staring at her not even a minute later, peeking through her lashes and admiring her beauty.

Kagome doesn’t know, either, when Sango does the same some time later.

**Author's Note:**

> (Eeee!, it's nice to finally write a little crush-y, heartskippy, gay stuff. Ugh.)


End file.
